


Drunk in the Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1/2. Careful when you cross the creek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in the Woods

1am, the party at the grump space has pretty much fizzled out, everyone's tired and intoxicated, including you. You were sprawled across the couch, one leg over the back and a beer bottle in a hand hanging drowsily off the edge. Ross was sat on the floor opposite, also a beer in hand, tracing patterns into the carpeted floor like a child. Everyone else was in the kitchen, muffled conversations were making their way in through the door frame. Barry's voice however couldn't be found among the others, and Barry was your best drinking bud. As well as your ride home, and you were getting drowsy. You looked over to Ross,

"You know where Barry is?" You spoke, he didn't look at you when he replied, just leaned forward all the way down until he was laying face down on the floor and then mumbled words came from his mouth and into the floor,

"Nuh uh. Said he was going...out. Or somethin." Your brows furrowed. Out? Where could he go at 1am? You looked up to the ceiling.

"Hmm." You slowly rolled off the couch and walked out into the kitchen, he must've told someone where he went, so you figured you'd ask.

Suzy, Arin, and Kevin were all sat at the table. It was littered with food and empty beer bottles. Dan was leaning on one of the kitchen counter tops. They all looked over to you as you entered the room, knowing you had something to say.

"Where's Barry?" 

"Uh, he went out..." Suzy answered,

I think he said he was going to the forest? He's probably not far," Trying to remember the words Barry must've spoken to them earlier, but her memory was fogged up. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go find him, he needs to take me home. Goodnight you guys." Various forms of farewells were spoken to you, you eyed around the room until you spotted your jacket, and quickly put it on while everyone else resumed conversation. You'd go and find Barry, and find out whatever he wanted to do at this time of night in a forest, and finally get to go home and sleep.

You inhaled a breath of fresh air as you stepped outside, the cold shocking you and your tiring senses that had been worn down by all the drinking. You walked down the steps of the building and down the sidewalk, your hot breaths appearing before you in the air with every few steps. The air was nipping at your fingertips and your nose, but you barely noticed. You just wanted to find Barry. You got to the end of the street, the light from the streetlamps slowly fading out and merging with the dark as you met the entrance to the forest. It was small, but it was still pretty, even at night. The moonlight gently illuminating each leaf on every tree and leaving a small glow beneath the canopies. If you weren't as drunk as you were, you'd be taken back by it. You stood for just a moment, intimidated by the contrasting darkness to the safe light of the street, but you took a quick breath and continued walking.

The sound of the crunching leaves under your feet was the only sound that could be heard, that and the movement of the water in a small creek that lay somewhere in the forest. You walked in a straight line for a minute, the sound of the flowing water slowly becoming more clear, and it wasn't long before you found him. Or at least, you hoped it was him, you don't imagine anyone else would be here at this time. His back was turned, and from what you could make out he was wearing a large dark green jacket, and he was stood with a beer bottle in hand, leaning against a tree trunk with one shoulder. You took a few more steps before calling out to him,

"Hey, B?" To your surprise Barry didn't flinch much at the sound of you. You walked up beside him and he turned his head to look at you. You could just about see the small smile on his face thanks to the moonlight, he seemed to be happy to see you,

"Hey ma'am." He took a swig from his bottle and you heard the swish of the last of the liquid left in there as he drank it down.

"Why're you out here?" You quirked an eyebrow and smiled back at him.

"Dunno. Why not?" He laid his bottle down by the foot of the tree as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked forward again, you looked ahead too, and realized that you were both stood only a few steps away from the stream. The water was glistening as it made it's way across your view.

"Because it's freezing." You went and placed your hands in your coat pockets, finally noticing how much the air was affecting your limbs. He chuckled at your response. "It is pretty though." Out of the corner of your eye you saw Barry's mouth open, like he was about to say something. A moment passed, but you heard nothing. You both stood for a couple of minutes, forgetting about the cold. Your heart fluttered. This was so nice. Alone with Barry, admiring the scenery in silence, just enjoying the moment together. _Don't get any stupid ideas, you're just drunk and your mind is telling you things. You need to go home and you need to sleep, that's why you came-_ Barry cleared his throat,

"You wanna cross it?" He looked at you again.

"What?" 

"The stream. There's rocks all the way across, it'll be fun." You looked at him, considering it. 

"Not if we get soaked." You were just sober enough to realize the stupidness of the proposal, but also drunk enough to want to take on the offer. Being soaking wet in the freezing cold was not something you wanted right now.

"Come ooon." Barry pleaded, his hand taking some fabric from your jacket sleeve and shaking your arm lightly. He took a step towards the stream.

"Alright but - if I get wet you're giving me your coat." You followed behind Barry's laughter at your bargain, and he lead you over by your arm.

"Deal." Barry arrived in front of the creek first, he let go of you and took no hesitation in making the lunge onto the first rock that lay dormant beside all the running water. Once his second foot joined his first on the stone, you took a step. This was going to be task and a half, you weren't exactly in the mindset to be doing physical activity, drunk and tired, your body was unlikely to be willing to follow the exact orders you gave it. Barry leaped to the third stepping stone and turned to watch you. The stone in front of you now clear, you took a deep breath outstretched your leg towards it, the other foot following quick behind once the first had landed. You slid one of your feet across the rock to test it's slipperiness, and your foot slid easily over it's surface. Now you were worried,

"I swear to God, Barry if I fall in-"

"You won't, come on, three more." You could tell he was enjoying himself, and he turned around again to continue making his way across. The next stone was much closer, so it only took a small step to make it there, as did the next one. The fact that the those two were easily to overcome must've made you careless, because the last stone caught you off guard, it was more jagged than the rest, and you placed your foot on the edge of it, not realizing the angle, and your foot slipped right off. In the split second you had, you managed to launch yourself forward with the foot that was placed on the rock before.

"Barry!" You yelled, your arms were outstretched as you fell forward and your eyes were tightly shut. You felt your frame crash into something and you heard a loud thud, followed by a loud 'oof'. Your landing wasn't as painful as you thought, and whatever you fell on didn't feel like the ground. You slowly opened one eye. Oh. You'd landed on top of Barry. You were laid flat on top of him, hands on his shoulders, heart pounding, and your legs between his, a shocked expression plastered on his face. You had to take a second to process what had just happened, and once you had, you burst into laughter. Your head fell to Barry's shoulder as both of your laughs filled the previously empty space between the trees. You felt his chest shake beneath you, and you had calmed down just enough to speak,

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. Oh my God." A light laugh escaped your lips again, and you had noticed the heat radiating beneath you. He was so warm. You raised your head again and looked at his face. The moon shining down on the both of you, and you could see the stars in his eyes. He looked so pretty. His eyelids hanging heavy over his tired eyes, his hair all messy and beard growing out, and your face was a mere couple of inches away from his.  _I_ _f I could just-_

"It's fine. Told you you wouldn't fall in." A small smile grew on his face. You let out a huff and rolled your eyes, both of them fluttering closed for a split second. You decided it was about time to shift yourself and finally get off Barry, but he caught you off guard, because suddenly his lips were pressed to yours, and butterflies erupted in your stomach. But you had no time to react, because before you knew it you were separated again, and you let in a gasp, stunned. You opened your eyes, your eyebrows raised in shock, and you found Barry, still beneath you. The only thing seen in his eyes, fear. His gaze instantly changed direction, looking at anything around him but you,

"I- I-...I'll take you home."

**Author's Note:**

> welp.  
> this was inspired by the song 'drunk in the woods' by walk the moon !! i really hope you liked reading it, let me know if it was okay, i always think my stories are too short but i struggle to lengthen them :p  
> tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter!! or, what you WANT to happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> tumblr: secletgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
